Hate the Sin Not the Sinner
by Southern Spell
Summary: But he was no John Winchester *Collection of one shots*
1. Life Has No Guarantees

**Title: Life Has No Guarantees, but Always Loved By Me  
Spoilers: In the Beginning  
Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. Title from Reba.**

He was dangerous. There was a surety and ease in the way he carried himself, like he'd been tested and come away smarter, harder, deadlier. But to counter all that he was good looking. Tall, board shouldered, a face that boarder on beautiful and when he smiled his green eyes turned brilliant.

But he was no John Winchester, and that made all the difference.

Given the fact that Mary was fairly certain she'd never meet him before, there was still something familiar about him. Not that she could pin point what it was. And then there were the looks he'd give her. Nothing lustful or anything like that, but awe and innocent wonder. It was confusing, and odd since _innocent_ didn't seem like it should apply to someone like him.

She had to admit, though, no one had ever looked at her like that, not even John.

::

Years later, when she's eight months pregnant and her past is behind her, Mary holds Dean's small hand to her stomach to let him feel the baby's kick.

"Things are going to change when we bring home the baby." She tells him because she wants him to be ready; she'd been having these small talks with him since finding out about being pregnant. "But that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. You'll always be my baby and I'll always love you."

The baby kicks hard and she knows Dean felt it. He looks up at her with big green eyes filled with awe and wonder and a memory of dangerous man who had given her the same look flashes through her mind.

"I'll always love you too." And those brilliant green eyes shine as he smiles up at her.


	2. And I could have spent a life with you

**This is going to be unconnected, stand alone one shots. **

**Title: And I could have spent a life with you, but those days were over.  
Spoilers: Dark side of the Moon  
Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine. Title from Better Than Ezra  
Notes: Sam/Jess**

She's something he wishes he could forget completely, and yet cherishes the memory of her. A memory that both comforts and burns him at once.

Sometimes when he thinks she's all but faded and he can't even summon up a clear image of her face, his eyes will start to sting and a lump forms in his throat. The guilt is nearly too much. Then there are moments when her face will flash through his mind, clear as if he'd seen her only the day before, and the sound of her laughter will ring in his ears, and the grief is almost more than he can stand. All these years gone by and still it's gotten no easier.

But the thing that cuts him the deepest? The little truth that can all but bring him to his knees? He's seen his heaven and if he ever makes it there again he knows Jess isn't there. Not even a memory of her.


	3. First Impressions

**Title: First Impressions  
Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine.  
**

_I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.  
-_Castiel

The first time Castiel saw Dean he had a knife in his hand and a woman screaming for mercy under it. There was a gleam in his green eyes and the corners of his mouth were tilted up; an expression of pleasure, if Castiel had ever saw one. When Dean cut off another finger, and the woman somehow found the strength to scream even louder, Dean howled with victorious laughter.

Castiel's faith had wavered for the briefest moment at the sight. This was the man that the Lord wanted saved?


	4. Discipline

**Title: **Discipline  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural is not mine  
**Notes: **Pre-Series

* * *

His teachers said he lacked it. The girls thought it gave him an edge when he didn't appear to have it.

His father demanded it. Sam thought he had too much of it and too little of it at the same time.

The authorites wanted to give him some. He relied on it when things turned bad. Discipline was something Dean Winchester knew a lot about.


	5. When He made you

**Title: When He made you  
Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine.**

* * *

_A dollop of charisma. A full measure of courage…a drop of sunshine. Sprinkle in some sarcasm and mischief, mix in loyalty…then… color his eyes green. _

The Creator sat back and looked over the soul he was making. Something wasn't right…something was missing…

_Ah, yes!_ He realized what he was forgetting._ Enough love to save the world. _


	6. My Daughter's Sons

**Title: My Daughter's Sons**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine.**

**Spoilers: Season 6**

* * *

Mary stared at him, eyes large and sad.

"_You_ are my family, my daughter." _My child, my little girl, my very purpose. _Samuel had been so sure that if he could just bring her back, by any means, for any cost, the rest would just fall into place.

He could _feel _her disappointment. As large and deep and cold as the ocean. He was drowning here.

"But dad." Mary finally says. "Dean and Sam. They are _my_ sons. My _children."_

Samuel looks down and away. He realizes now that when he failed her boys, he failed her.


	7. Paved With Good Intentions

**Title: **Paved With Good Intentions

**Inspiration: **"Hells so close and Heaven's out of reach." –"Sweet and Low" by Augustana

**Spoilers: **Seasons 3 and 4

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural does not belong to me.

* * *

Times are hard, and decisions are difficult. You've got a devil in your ear, an angel on your brother's shoulder and you don't know which way is up and no one will turn you lose.

You can't see the future (at least nothing worth seeing), and there are so many ways you could go wrong. Everyone's just holding their breath, and waiting…

You tell yourself that's someone's got to get bloody to keep this world from burning, and you'd rather it not be your brother. Making your intentions good even if your methods are questionable, but that's okay. It's has to be okay.

Because in the end it's the thought that counts, right?


	8. Give, and Give More

**Title: **Give, and Give More

**Spoilers: **Season 4

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural does not belong to me.

* * *

He's spent his whole giving. Giving his little brother as much of a home as he could. Giving his father support to achieve revenge. He gave up any hope for something more than hunting.

When the time came, he burned for his brother's life, and if given the chance he'd do it again.

But when they brought him back, restored him good as new, not because he'd suffered undeservingly, but because they needed more, he began to wonder when was enough, _enough_?


	9. I'll still love you the same

**Title: **Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same.

**Spoilers:**The End

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural. Title from Shinedown's "Call Me"

* * *

Sweat and tears and blood wet your face.

Your body's given out; despite every effort you just can't pick yourself up one more time.

He looms over you wearing your brother's skin and it takes everything you have left to look up in that achingly familiar face.

"I'm sorry Sam." It's not enough, it's never been enough, but it's all over anyway.


End file.
